


Broccoli

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Part 1 of the Camelot Drabble Bingo Challenge





	Broccoli

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“You will.”

“I won’t!”

“You absolutely bloody well will.”

“No, I bloody won’t”

Arthur had been standing in the kitchen doorway since he got home watching the showdown. Merlin was standing in the kitchen, towering over Morgana’s daughter where she sat on her booster seat at the table.

An abandoned plate of broccoli and butternut sat on the table between them.

“Oi, watch your language, young lady.” Merlin had resorted to pointing his finger at her from the safety of the other side of the table. His thumb was still aching from where the little wench had bitten him earlier.

“Oi you too. No bocly!” The little girl banged her hands on the table. “Cheese!”

“Naughty little girls don’t get cheese until after they eat their greens.”

“Sod off!” She screamed.

Merlin winced at the pitch she reached and stepped backwards, catching sight of Arthur leaning in the doorway.

He did what any person who has been in a relationship for a while would do. Merlin turned to Arthur with puppy eyes and a pout.

“Get her to eat and I will do so many dirty things to you tonight,” he whispered, pushing past Arthur to escape.

Arthur caught him by the waist and pulled him close. He planted a wet, noisy kiss on Merlin’s cheek.

“Dirty things?” 

“All of them. Every which way. In fact,” he unwound Arthur’s arm from around his waist. “I’ll just pop up and start limbering up, shall I?”

With that, Merlin escaped upstairs, leaving Arthur to deal with his niece.

“Right.” He pushed his sleeve up his arms. “I’ll make you a deal. For every piece of broccoli you eat, you get a block of cheese.”

The little girl squinted at him, her head tilted as if considering his offer.

“No!”


End file.
